He's Mine
by DianaRose1900
Summary: What happens when Sal, Haley and Alex all have their eye on the same guy and makes a bet over who can bed him first? To what extent will they go and who wins? Read and find out, and please leave a review. Requested by MobBob
1. Chapter 1

**Hi lovelies. New fic for you requested by MobBob.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights to Modern Family or its characters. The basis for the plot goes to MobBob. All rights to them.**

He's Mine

Chapter One: The Agreement

"Girls night out! Girls night out Girls night out" Haley and Sal chanted parading round the Dunphy living room while Alex was putting on her heels. Sal wore a bright pink strapless dress which ended at the top of her thighs, matched with a matching clutch bag and a black leather jacket. Haley chose a short pink skirt that ended mid-thigh and a black strapless top which pushed her breasts up enticing. Matched with black stiletto heels, black and pink clutch and a black leather jacket Alex chose a green halter dress that went to her knees and a simple cardigan. Along with green wedge shoes and a clutch.

"Why are you dragging me with you again?" She asked huffing as their parading was getting on her nerves.

"Because, silly…you've thrown yourself into collage as expected and your home for summer now. It's time to let your hair down" Haley said in a more than patronising manner, stroking a strand of Alex's freshly straightened hair with two fingers. Alex promptly slapped her hand away.

"I'll have you know I have had two romantic interests since I started college" Alex said matter-of-factly

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Sanjay and Luke's weird friend Reuben?" Haley asked raising an eyebrow

Alex was in silent contemplation or a few moments before she sighed

"Let's just go" she said walking towards the door

"FINALLY" Sal exclaimed. They got into the cab and drove off to the club.

At the club, Sal ordered two pitchers of cocktails and some glasses. She poured the girls out a glass each and they sipped in a pleasant conversation.

"So did you hear that Lily got moved up a grade because of her recent excellence in math?" Alex asked

"Urgh" Sal commented

"You don't like Lily do you?" Alex asked

"I…Um…." Sal stuttered. Her eyes glanced around the room and suddenly with a dramatic gasp, and each hand shot out to grab Alex and Haley's shoulders. "Holy hot guy at the fucking bar" Sal said

"Where?" Alex asked

"Fucking Hell" Haley commented.

Alex followed Haley's line of sight and saw him. She had to admit he was rather attractive. His hair was jet black, giving him smoky, dangerous yet trustworthy look. It was clearly tamed with gel, but managed to stay fluffy, and enticed you to run your fingers through it. From the back you could clearly see that he wasn't a stranger to the gym., he was wearing a white shirt and black jeans. The shirt hung from his broad shoulders with elegance and pride. He was leaning on the bar counter which exaggerated his, while not huge, but definitely pronounced biceps. His jeans hung low to his hips, but intensified every muscle in his legs.

As though he felt the eyes on him, the mysterious man turned round and his eyes shot straight to their table.

His button up shirt had the top few buttons undone, giving the teasing sight of a chest rippling with rock hard muscles. Only exaggerated by the golden dog-tag chain round his neck and bounced on his abs. his face had a masculine sharp cut jaw, clean shaven. He winked at the table, flashing his perfect white teeth, and turned back to resume his conversation with the bartender.

"Damn Matt's looking good now" Haley commented, absentmindedly swirling the straw around her glass.

"You know him?" Sal asked

"Yeah I went to school with him" She said

"Mmmmh Haley, I'm kind of disappointed in you. You had that walking around you didn't even try to take a slice?" Sal commented, sucking on her straw.

"He was always busy. His family owned a hotel and he was always helping, working afterschool, weekends, holidays. He didn't have the time to date" Haley commented, still checking out the hunk of her old schoolmate.

"Money and good looks." A dreamy look came over Sal's face. "Plus, he wasn't allowed to love. Tragic. Just needs the right woman to make all the pain go away." Sal caught his eye as he turned round and shot him a wink  
"Gross!" said Alex. "He's half your age." This drew Sal's attention back to the girls.  
"No, he isn't," said Sal defensively.  
Alex snorted. "Okay, so how old are you?"  
"I'm…that doesn't matter." Sal turned his attention back to Matt. "What matters is getting under him."  
"Why do you think he's going to be into you?" said Haley. "He was in my class. He's probably always wanted to hook up with me."  
"Please." Sal pointed to her chest. "Look at these babies. I paid top dollar for them and for good reason." She commented shaking her shoulders so her breasts bounced against her body.  
"Well if you're so confident you can get him into bed, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" said Haley. "Fifty bucks says he goes home with me and not you."

"Guys are you really betting over a sexual conquest with a guy, isn't that just degrading, promiscuous and downright offensive to women everywhere. We should be uniting in seeking out not to…Objectify ourselves and by doing so we should be treating males with the same respect we expect. The fact that you're subjecting this poor guy to your petty…game its ridiculous" Alex said

"Oh lighten up girl, stop being so defensive it sounds like you like him" Sal said

"Yeah come on Alex, we all saw you check him out. Besides you're so competitive…This is your element" Haley said. Alex took a deep breath of contemplation before finally deciding…

"I want in too" Alex said

"Woo! Ok then. $50 each. First to bed him, gets him…Deal?" Sal said.

"Deal" they all agreed.

"Where's he gone?" Alex asked they glanced round and Haley caught sight of him walking out the door.

"Fuck" Sal commented opening her purse and slamming a few bills onto the table, Haley and Alex followed suit until the tab had been paid. They downed the last of their cocktails and ran out the door, catching sight of him jumping into a cab. They darted into the one behind

"Good evening ladies, where can I be taking you to tonight?" The cab driver commented chirpily.

"We're with the cab in front…Not entirely sure where we're going it's sort of a surprise" Haley commented batting a flirtatious eye lash at the driver, he smiled kindly and followed the cab in front.

"Guys a thought…What if he's going back to his house" Alex asked

"Simple he lives in a hotel" Haley commented

"So we just say we're looking for somewhere to stay for the night" Sal finished.

Much to their relief, the cab pulled up outside another club. They paid and swiftly followed him inside. The new club was huge. Larger than 4 of the Dunphy house at least. The club was also split across three levels. Lights flashed and the music pumped through the house, walls and floors vibrated and along with their drinks already, made a pleasant buzz through their bodies.

"Right ladies. We need to split up. Meet in the first floor bar at…" Sal checked the time on her phone. 11:04 pm. "2am…Let the best woman win" Sal commented. They nodded once and walked off in different directions.

 **Please read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, please read and review.**

Chapter Two: Alex's Win.

Sal walked off in one direction, Haley in another. Alex was left alone. She went up to the bar and ordered a wine spritzer, not wanting to be completely hammered for the confrontations later on. Or for Matt to think she was too drunk that he'd be taking advantage. Alex knew that she did lack the alcohol tolerance possessed by Haley and Sal as well. She was at the bar for probably half an hour before low and behold, who should arrive next to her and order them both another drink.

"Hey" he said in a deep sultry voice, Alex felt herself blush lightly as she brushed a stray stand of hair behind her ear. She tenderly sipped the drink the bartender placed in front of her.

"You're beautiful, do I recognise you?" he asked

"I was in the other bar about an hour ago" Alex replied, he smiled

"Of course. How could I forget such a perfect face" he mused, tucking the stray strand of hair back behind her ear. His fingers felt electric on her skin and it made her shudder lightly.

About 10 minutes of his charms later, he leant down and connected their lips in the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. His lips moulded to hers perfectly and his scent overwhelmed her to the point of getting lost in him. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slowly. His tongue danced its way in and stroked hers into submission. His mouth alone brought her to a euphoria like she had never experienced. Breaking the kiss he took her hand and led her to an elevator, which then took them to the rooftop. Throughout their journey we were silent however no words needed to be said as his hand on hers was reassuring enough. Once they got to the rooftop he walked over to the side. The rails came up to just about waist height. He kissed her again there on the rooftop, right for everyone on the ground 4 storeys lower to see. One of his hands tangled itself in her hair, the other rested on her lower back, tracking the soft curves of her sides at an agonisingly slow pace. The kiss heated up as his tongue toyed with hers, causing a gentle moan from her. The one hand dropped from her hair and traced the outline of her breast through her thin top. He trailed hot kisses down her neck and to her collar bone, pausing slightly on her pulse. Suckling gently. He broke away and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I haven't kissed like that in so long. You're amazing" he muttered. He was about to dive down and capture her lips in yet another searing kiss when his phone rang, sighing deeply he reluctantly backed away and answered the phone.

"Hello, ok…ok ill be there now" he said. Hanging up. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and apologised for the swift ending, and rather disappointedly they both made their way back downstairs to re-join the party. Splitting up soon after exiting the elevator due to the overcrowding of people. Despite a slight disappointment, Alex went back to the bar satisfied.

2am came round fast enough and Alex saw Haley sat at a table. sitting next to her and giving a tipsy smile, Sal joined only moments later.

"I win bitches" she said dropping herself into a chair

"Oh really?" Alex said "Well...I've just come from the rooftop, where we made out for like 20 minutes, he kissed me, his hands wandered and look" she said pointing to the hickey on her neck

"He said I was the best kiss he's had in ages and he wanted to go further but someone called him and he had to return to the party" Alex said feeling smug for once.

"A kiss…Is that all, a hot and heavy make out?" she exclaimed. Alex nodded proudly.

"I just sucked him dry. Boom" Sal commented, making the money sigh with her hand. Alex's mouth dropped open at the crudeness of Sals actions."Pay up" she said

"Not just yet" Haley replied, a mischievous glint in her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own no rights (Unfortunately). Please read and review.**

Chapter Three: Sal's Adventure.

She had found him first. She knew it. When they split up she walked in the direction he went on. She found him in the first floor dancefloor. She shimmied her way up to him, grinding her ass against him.

"Hey stud" she said although she was drowned out by the music. They danced like that for…Sal didn't know how long. Eventually he left the dancefloor she followed him and realised he walked into the gent's bathroom. Sighing she followed him in, she threw her dress and jacket in a potted plant outside. Wearing only a hot pink thong she walked inside, surprised to find the restroom empty except the object of her interest. She finished and washed his hands turning towards the door to see her blocking it.

"Hey" Sal said seductively

"Do I…Um…Do I know you?" Matt asked

"Prehaps…Or maybe we should get better acquainted she said, shaking her shoulders in such a way that her breasts shook temptingly. His eyes followed them as though he was mesmerised, smiling at his agape jaw and a lustful look in his eye. Sal dropped to her knees, making quick work of his jeans and boxers, pulling them down his hips and revealing his semi-erect length. Once he was freed she worked on undoing the buttons of his shirt. Tracing her nails down his abs her tongue licked the underside of his length, bringing him to his full hardness. Smirking deviously she lubed up his cock with her saliva before bringing the head of his cock to her breasts, rocking them between them. His hand gripped the skink and he threw his head back in pleasure.

"Yeah you like that baby?" she asked, before taking the head in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it slowly, enticingly. His hands gripped onto the sink to steady himself as his head shot back. She slowly slid her mouth down his cock until he hit the back of her throat.

"Fuck yes" he groaned. She sucked hard, head bobbing up and down on his great length. She came back up off him for a large gulp of air, her hand replacing her mouths actions

"You gonna cum babe?" She asked one hand cupping his balls, teasing gently "Want to cum down my throat? Make me swallow it?" she asked

"Yes…Oh my God yes" he moaned. She put her head back onto him and coaxed his balls into submission. He came hard and true to her "I win bitches" she said dropping herself into a chair

"Oh really?" Alex said then explained her story passing it off as her victory.

"A kiss…Is that all, a hot and heavy make out?" she exclaimed. Alex nodded smugly.

"I just sucked him dry. Boom" Sal commented, making the money sigh with her hand

"Pay up" she said

"Not just yet" Haley replied, a mischievous glint in her eye.

word she swallowed every drop. She stood back up, winked at him and walked out.

Once outside the bathroom she slipped back into her dress and heels and walked into the girls restroom, admiring her smudged lipstick in the mirror. She applied another coat but left the odd smudge, just to rub it in the girls faces. With a smug smile she walked back out to re-join the party outside.

She mingled and drank until 2am, where she walked into the second floor bar to see Alex and Haley.

"I win bitches" she said dropping herself into a chair

"Oh really?" Alex said then explained her story passing it off as her victory.

"A kiss…Is that all, a hot and heavy make out?" she exclaimed. Alex nodded smugly.

"I just sucked him dry. Boom" Sal commented, making the money sigh with her hand

"Pay up" she said

"Not just yet" Haley replied, a mischievous glint in her eye.

 **Thanks for reading guys, please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**He's Mine Chapter 4**

 **Chapter Four: Haley's Victory.**

It was gone midnight. Haley had spent her time flirting with the guys at the bar and had managed not to have to buy a single round. Feeling a gentle cloudiness within her mind, she glanced again at her phone for what seemed like the tenth time in 5 minutes. She was meeting the girls in just over an hour. She had seen Sal go off in the direction that he had gone, and she knew that she held no flame to Sals provocativeness. She downed the remainder of her drink in a single Gulp and took a deep breath. She didn't lose. She never lost. A 'thunk' of a glass was placed infornt of her.

"Mind if I buy you this one?" Said a deep voice.

"Matt?" Haley asked in surprise

"Haley? Haley Dunphy?" He replied. Haley nodded

"Wow! It's been so long. How are you? You look as beautiful as ever" he said Haley giggled softly at his rambling

"I'm good thank you, how have you been? And you don't look so bad yourself" she commented

"I've been busy…Good but busy thanks" he said

suddenly the beat picked up and they had to shout to be able to hear each other. He motioned to the bartender for another round and took her hand, leading her to the elevator. After arriving on the third floor, he produced a key card and opened up one of the rooms.

Inside was an executive suite, a huge king sized plush bed sat in the room, surrounded by a stunning pair of mahogony bedside cabinets. A matching desk and wardrobe filled the bedroom. There was. Huge wet room bathroom, with stunning pure white tiles covering the room. There was also a small kitchenette joined with a living room fitted with a 62" flatscreen tv and some dark leather sofas. He led her through the room and to a huge balcony. He pulled her to the edge and they both looked over. They were now the other side of the building overlooking the ocean. Haley sighed as he placed an arm round her waist.

"You know…If someone told me all those years ago, that I'd be here holding you I wouldn't have believed them…And yet here I am…Holding the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" he sighed. Haley was only silent, she couldn't think of anything to say…nothing needed to be said, she had always been interested in him, he made her smile. He made her laugh. She remembered the nerdy little clown back in school and it made her laugh. Although they never Said more than a few words to each other, they frequently shared stolen glances across the classroom. She would start at him from the back of the classroom, when he wasn't paying attention to see him at the front of the room, taking notes…which he later revelled to his friends (and the rest of the class) to be a flip book. she looked up at him, placing her glass on the desk. He smiled down at her and placed a soft kiss to her forehead, gauging her reaction. which was instantaneous. She grabbed his head with full force and pulled his lips onto hers. This was no longer about winning a battle. This was about long lost passion. She kissed him deeply, to which he eagerly responded. He kissed her deeply. Which she eagerly responded to. Feeling his tongue probe against the entrance between he lips, she willingly let him explore. His hands traced delicate patterns over the curve of her hips and her thin waist, wrapping his hands around her waist and lifting her so she looped her legs around his waist. He lay he softly on the bed and pressed his lips to her pulse. Sucking softly and biting gently. She moaned lightly against him. He broke the kiss, his face inches from hers.

"Are you sure about this" he asked

"Yeah I am" Haley responded, he lent down and kissed her again, his hand slipping under the small of her back and grasping the zipper and slowing exposing her tanned creamy skin. He discarded the top on the floor. Before he had a chance to remove her skirt, her hands were unbuttoning his shirt and he pushed it to the floor, revelling his chiselled chest. Haley hands played with the zipper on his jeans and he helped push them down. He unclasped the strapless bra she was wearing, he stopped dead at the sight of her. She was nothing short of beautiful and he made sure that she knew it. His lips went straight to her ear, whispering his sweet compliments in a deep, lusty voice. His hands tracing patterns over the soft curvature of her breasts, toying her nipples in between his thumb and forefinger. She let out a soft moan. His lips left hers and placed soft kisses down her body to her chest, suckling softly on her nipples. His teeth teasing her making her eyes roll back into her head.

His lips went down her body, down her toned chest and pressed a soft kiss to her hipbone, he tenderly pulled off her skirt and discarded it with the rest of their clothes on the floor her thong followed swiftly after. He pressed a kiss to her hairless mound. She sighed in pleasure, but this swiftly changed to pleasure as his tongue took a long lick up her slit. She shrieked in ecstasy as he hit her sensitive slit. She could feel his gentle chuckle against her and it just made her wetter. His tongue slipped inside her and she gripped the bedsheets, as she felt her climax approaching. Just before she slipped over she stopped him. She flipped them so he was laying on the bed and admired the huge bulge in his boxers, she caught his eye and removed them, jaw dropping slightly at his impressive size. Her hand grasped him and jerked him softly, bringing him impossibly harder. she lowered her head down and slowly grazed her fingers over his balls, her tongue grazed the underside of his cock.

"You like that babe?" She asked a lusty voice combined with her hot breath on him caused goosebumps and a pleasured shot of electricity to shoot down his spine.

"Fuck yes" he muttered, she moaned gently against him, sending vibrations through him.

"More Haley, please" he said. Without missing a beat she took him deep in her mouth, sucking every inch, with each bob of her head another inch went in, eventually the head was down her throat while her lips teased the base. Her fingers played with his balls.

With great control he pulled her off him, positioning her on the bed and slowly entering her tight wet cavern. After a few thrusts his lips connected again with hers, the kissed deep, feeding from each others passion. They grew closer to their climaxes, she came first. Her head threw back in pure lust, her muscles clenched impossibly tightly around him, coaxing his own orgasm.

Once they both came down from their highs, he kissed her quickly. She glanced at the clock on the wall.

1:45. She had 15 minutes to meet Sal and Alex.

Wondering how to tell him that she had to go, he did the work for her

"Haley I don't want this to be a one time thing. I want to get to know you again, properly, without the childish issues of school."

"I'd like that too" Haley replied

"I'd love to lay her with you all night and talk to you, but I have to go back to the party. What do you say, I bid the guys goodbye and you stay here with me tonight?" He asked

Haley smiled

"I like the sound of that…I just have something to deal with first" she replied. He nodded. They dressed in a comfortable silence and he gave her a spare key to the room. And agreed to meet back in an hour.

Smiling Haley made her way down to the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay, here is the final chapter. let me know what you guys think please.**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammar issues.**

 **He's Mine Chapter 5**

 **Chapter 5: The Winner**

The girls sat around the table in silence.

"Right well I am CLEARLY the winner" Sal declared

"What makes you say that?" Alex asked

"I got to him. Before either of you" Sal replied

"What did we define as 'bedding?" Alex asked

"I meant sex" Haley said

"I assumed intimacy" Alex said. Haley and Sal chortled with laughter,

"I still got to him first" Sal declared

"You sucked him off…so did I" Hayley said

"HEY!" Sal shouted. "I also titty-fucked him" she replied with a smirk

"Well I made out with him" Alex retorted

"I sucked him, kissed him and fucked him. I think I win" Haley said dfininshing her drink in one gulp.

"Why don't we let him decide?" Alex asked

"That's such a cliche ending" Sal said

"Well how do you suggest we decide?" Alex asked

"We play tap-out" She smirked

"What's that?" Alex asked

"Basically we make out and it just gets hotter and hotter until one taps out" Sal said

"No. I'm not making out with my sister" Haley declared.

"Fine…guess I'm the winner" Sal declared leaning back on the chair.

"Why don't we let him decide?" Came a deep voice from behind them

"I literally just said that" Alex said

"Go on then sweetie…Who bedded you first" Sal smirked

"Well…You were first definitely…But yours was too rushed. It was obvious you were there to win and nothing more. Alex, you were a great kisser but it would never go much further than that. Haley you were amazing, and I would love to get to know you again, properly without the interference of school" He said

"But who won?" Sal asked

"Neither of you can take me home. Thats right I overheard your conversation in the first club…None of you can take me home because I have decided to take home that girl" He said pointing across the bar to a blonde with his back to him.

"Waste of an evening" Sal said shaking her head as the girls packed their bags and headed to the sidewalk for a cab home.

MEAN WHILE

Claire sat at the bar, drink in her hand. Phil had just meandered off to the restroom. Suddenly she left a present behind her. She laughed lightly

"Took you long enough baby" she giggled, turning to face who she thought was her husband. She got a shock.


End file.
